


Miss Magne’s First Day

by TheNightColors



Series: Hazbin Hotel:Elementary School AU [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), All ships are very pre relationship, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Attendance, Cinnamon Roll Charlie Magne, Crack Treated Seriously, Elementary School, Gen, Human AU, Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Innocent Charlie Magne, Stolas is a simp, cause they’re little kids, childhood crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightColors/pseuds/TheNightColors
Summary: New teacher Charlie Magne is starting her first day of teaching kindergarten! However, attendance proves to be a bit more challenging then she thought, with her chaotic new students, and their strange names..
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Series: Hazbin Hotel:Elementary School AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110377
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Miss Magne’s First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly enough, this is my longest one shot 😃

Charlie Magne gazed upon the sea of silent kindergartners, all staring up at her with wide, expectant eyes. Earlier that morning she had been unable to wait for this exciting opportunity, Charlie had always wanted to teach kindergarten, young kids were so sweet and eager to learn. But now that she had the full attention of her curious pupils, a foriegn nervousness crept up on her. What if she made a mistake? Would they judge her? Charlie shook her worries away, “No of course they won’t judge me, they're just little kids, they won’t notice.” she thought firmly to herself.

And besides, Charlie wouldn’t mess anything up anyway, she had all her plans for the day mapped out weeks ago. With the newly built up confidence, Charlie sighed determinedly and faced her students with a smile. 

“Good Morning class! I’m Miss Magne, it’s so nice to meet all of you!” she exclaimed, gesturing to the children, who responded with a few scattered “good mornings”. Charlie grinned warmly, “Welcome to Kindergarten, wow! Your introduction to public school, are you excited?” she asked. Her response was mixed, mostly yeses, but a few nos. 

“Aww don’t say that!” Charlie responded to the anonymous nos, “You all are going to have fun, I promise!” The class was silent as she pulled out a clipboard and studied it briefly. “But first, attendance” Charlie announced, and began to call out names. 

“Ala-” before Charlie could even finish, a light brown hand shot out from amongst the crowd, and a grinning boy rose from the back of the class. The boy, who Charlie assumed was Alastor, was wearing a red tuxedo, complete with a bow tie, and round, thick-framed glasses. “Present!” he announced, before sitting back down swiftly. Charlie chuckled slightly, “Alastor, tell your mother I love your outfit, very gentlemanly” she said fondly. Alastor’s grin widened as the other kids turned to face him. “Thank you! I definitely will!” Alastor responded politely, hands folded on his desk. 

Charlie turned back to her list, still smiling faintly. “Anthony?” Charlie called, checking for hands. The room went silent, apart from a freckled boy with fluffy blond hair and a tooth gap, who continued to babble to his equally freckled friend. Eventually the girl beside him went silent as well, and nudged her friend. “Tony, the teacher called on you!” she whispered urgently. The boy’s eyes widened when he noticed that his peers were now staring at him expectantly. “Oh, OH, that’s me!” Anthony exclaimed, eyes flicking around the room in embarrassment.

Charlie smiled reassuringly and checked Anthony off her list. “Anthony, that's a nice name, can I call you Tony?” Anthony looked mildly taken aback, but nodded. “Yeah, everybody calls me that.” he said, as if that was a given. Charlie hummed and wrote that down. 

“Um, Blitzo?” Charlie heard a scoff from the back of the class, and peered to see a relatively short boy with spiky brown hair and vitiligo, with his hands on his hips, scowling at Charlie like she greatly offended him. “The O is SILENT woman!” Blitzo huffed. Charlie frowned and looked back at her list, she did not know that. “I-I’m sorry Blitz, I didn’t know.” she said, genuinely sorry, Blitzo rolled his eyes and sat back down.

Charlie continued, slightly shaken. “Cherr-i?” Charlie asked, the girl who had been talking to Anthony rose her hand. “It’s Cherry.” she said in a slightly annoyed tone “Like the fruit.” “Oh, um, okie.” Charlie said, writing that besides Cherri’s name. Attendance was proving harder than she thought. 

“Husk?” Charlie called. The entire class turned to face Alastor, who was holding up the arm of a grumbling boy with his black hood up, strings tied up to his eyes. “HUSKER’S RIGHT HERE LOOK! HE’S PRESENT MISS MAGNE (Husker raise your hand she’ll mark you absent!)” Alastor exclaimed, shaking the boy unnecessarily. At this point “Husker” had yanked his arm out of Alastor’s grasp and was shoving him off rather forcefully. Charlie grimaced and promptly separated the two boys. 

“Alright, alright, Alastor that’s enough, I won’t mark Husk here absent.” Alastor sighed in relief, hair slightly ruffled from his scuffle. “Thank you Miss Magne, he’s quite shy, I was worried you wouldn’t even notice him there!” Alastor chuckled, Husk glared daggers at him. “Well, I don’t think he liked being shaked like that, I’m glad that you care about your friend, but he’s not necessarily your responsibility.” she said soothingly, Alastor nodded reluctantly. “And, um, Husk” Charlie turned to the seething boy besides Alastor “I’m sorry but no hoods in school.” Husk’s brows furrowed, and he begrudgingly lifted his hood off his head, revealing short, ruffled, black hair. 

Charlie continued down the list. “Ok, um, Millie?” A girl in the front row with short black hair and a dark complexion raised her hand, and grinned up at Charlie with an endearing tooth gap. She was wearing a cute pair of denim overalls with a few buttons. “Here!” Millie said cheerfully, and continued chatting with the anxious boy next to her, who smiled at Millie sweetly. “Moxxie?” Charlie read, and the boy raised his hand. Moxxie had fuzzy white hair and pale skin, and was wearing a “math rules” t-shirt. “Present.” Moxxie squeaked, and Charlie faintly heard a whispered “good job” from Millie. 

Charlie ‘awed’ internally at the cute display and turned back to her list. “Niffty?” A tiny red-headed girl shot from her seat next to Alastor, arms waving excitedly in the air. “OOH, OOOH, THAT’S ME!” she yelped, practically buzzing with energy. Charlie giggled lightly and crossed Nifty's name off.

“Pent?” Charlie called, and an eager boy with long black hair and a fortnite t-shirt raised his hand and chirped “That’s me!”, before dabbing. A few kids snickered and Pent looked on top of the world, Charlie promptly crossed his name off.

“Next is, Stolas!” Charlie announced, the room went silent. “Stolas?” A boy with faded black hair and wide owlish eyes was brought out of his trance-like gazing at Blitzo, to raise his hand guiltily. “Oh, here!” he giggled apologetically.

“Ok, um, Valentino!” Charlie continued, a boy with dark brown skin and a buzzcut raised his hand smoothly and observed his surroundings as if he owned them. He wore a hot pink sweatshirt with a single red heart in the middle, topped with a confident smirk. “Here” Valentino said nonchalantly, and slumped back into his seat.

Charlie observed the names on her list, there were quite a lot of v names, weird. “Velvet?” Charlie called, and the energetic girl next to Valentino bounced in her seat. “Pre-sent!” Velvet chirped, obviously chewing on gum. She had walnut brown skin and two cute pigtails, unfortunately the gum had to go. “Velvet, honey, spit your gum out please, no candy in school.” Velvet pouted and stomped to the trash can, reluctantly spitting it out.

“Okie, next is Vox!” The last boy next to Valentino and Velvet raised his hand, declaring “Here” with a bored expression. He had a spiky black mohawk and buttermilk tan skin, sporting a blue beanie and a minecraft shirt. Noticing that her three V-named pupils were conveniently sitting together, Charlie perked up. “Oh, are you guys friends?” she asked, the three children nodded. “That’s cool, you all have V names!” Charlie exclaimed, the three vs looked significantly less entertained by the coincidence, so Charlie moved on awkwardly. 

She had only completed attendance, but Charlie’s first day had already been a rollercoaster of emotions. That should’ve been a warning sign, but Charlie couldn’t wait. This was going to be quite the year, and Charlie would enjoy every second of it!


End file.
